ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Deltamon
Deltamon is a Composition Digimon. It was fused from three Digimon, and although each of them had existed as separate Digimon, due to a computer running wild after it was struck by a storm's electromagnetic waves, they were forced to fuse by a computer bug. It is said that since this Digimon, which possesses three heads and two tails, specializes in tripartite attacks that capitalize on its body's traits, it is even able to fight against three Digimon as if they were one. However, because each of them was a fiendish Digimon, they are only of one mind on destruction, and are usually on bad terms with no spirit of cooperation.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/deltamon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Deltamon] Attacks *'Triple Force' (Triplex Force): Fuses and fires energy discharged from its three mouths. *'Serpent Bite' (Skull Fang): Lunges with the Digimon on its left arm. Design Deltamon is a blue bipedal dinosaur-like Digimon wity red eyes, two tails, blue scales on its back, blue fur on most of its body, and white fur on its belly and nose. It has for toes on each foot, with one toe on the back of the feet, and a black claw on its toes. Its right tail has metal armor on its tip, and its left tail has the bones of its tip exposed. Deltamon has two reptilian heads on its arms, the right head having its top covered in metal armor, and the left head being a dinosaur skull. Deltamon has a "Δ"-shaped mark on its belly. Deltamon appears to be based the fictional King Ghidorah due to both being three-headed dragons. It also references the Δ-shape with its three heads at the letter's corners. Etymologies ;Deltamon (デルタモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used through the franchise. *'El:' " ". A Greek letter shaped like a triangle. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 In the 's "Death Valley" (Forbidden Valley of No Return in dub) where the latest Control Spire is, the sand sucks in Yolei Inoue, , Cody Hida, , Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, , Kari Kamiya, and , leaving Davis Motomiya and untouched. When encountering the Digimon Emperor, Davis's friends are suspended from the ground over a Deltamon who is under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Ring. When the Digimon Emperor asks Davis which of his friends he will spare from Deltamon's triple appetite, Davis offers himself in their place, despite the Emperor's mocking reply that he will not satisfy Deltamon's hunger. Suddenly, appears with the others. The ones who were suspended are revealed to be Bakemon in disguise. Davis, angered by the Digimon Emperor's ploy, armor digivolves Veemon to . After the Digimon Emperor is attacked by Davis, he orders Deltamon to destroy him. However, Flamedramon intervenes and destroys Deltamon's Dark Ring before any damage could be done. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 DarkTyrannomon and Deltamon are followers of and guard the entrance to the valley where the first V-Tamer Tag is. Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru are able to bring them down. Digimon World 2 Deltamon digivolves from Gizamon, and can digivolve further into Megadramon or Gigadramon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Deltamon can be found in Amaterasu Server's Tyranno Valley. It can also be found in Asuka Server's Kicking Forest cliff , by stepping on a specific tile. It is also the first Digimon the Qing Long City Chief has. It is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 14/14. In the PAL version of the game, after defeating Galacticmon, Deltamon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector, in East Wire Forest. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Virus Digimon Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Unknown Family Category:Fictional dinosaurs Category:Fictional gestalt entities Category:Fictional characters with extra heads